


Frozen Battlefield

by Sungieee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sungieee/pseuds/Sungieee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Na věc se musí nahlížet z více úhlů. To je to, co se Sehun musí naučit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Battlefield

Od té doby co se to stalo poprvé, se to opakovalo stále dokola. Konalo se to skoro každý den. Sehun už si ani nepamatoval, jak k tomu vlastně došlo. Jak to začalo, jediné na co si až moc dobře pamatuje, jsou jeho rty. Neví, proč se mu do podvědomí dostaly právě jeho rty, ale je to pro Sehuna něco jako jeho poznávací znamení, poznal by, že ho líbá zrovna on, pozná to.

 

Je to zvláštní, jak zrovna oni dva skončili takhle. Nikdy neměli ten nejlepší vztah, nikdy nebyli přátelé, nikdy spolu nemluvili bez toho, aby se nepoužíval zvýšený tón hlasu. Oni spolu neměli žádný vztah, neměli se zrovna v lásce. Sehun si až donedávna myslel, že Kim Jongin je zkrátka kretén, vlastně na tomhle názoru se nic nezměnilo, kromě toho, že si teď čas od času v určitém smyslu vypomůžou.

 

Například zrovna teď je Jongin užitečný, zbytečně nemluví, dělá to, co mu jde dobře. Sehunovi unikl vzdech, až moc dobře mu to jde. Sehun má svoje ruce zapletené v Jonginových vlasech a naviguje jeho hlavu, tak jak on chce, aby se hýbala. Boky přiráží do Jonginových úst, skoro celou svojí délkou. Nebude to už dlouho trvat a Sehunovi se dostane potěšení, na které se těšil celý den. Nemohl se dočkat až se s Jonginem někde vypaří a on ucítí ty jeho rty na svých anebo na mnohem více užitečnějších místech na svém těle.

 

Stačí jenom pár přírazů, stačí jenom málo a Sehun se udělá do Jonginových úst, tak jak tomu bylo už několikrát předtím. Jongin vyhledal Sehunův pohled věděl, že se blíží k vrcholu a nemohl si odpustit, aby mu svým pohledem naznačil, že ví, co dělá a kde najde někoho, kdo by mu tak dobře vykouřil, jako Jongin.

 

Sehuna zaplavila vlna vzrušení, cítil, že je hodně blízko a netrvalo to dlouho a Sehun cítil, jak mu celým penisem pulzuje, věděl, že je skoro na konci svým sil a taky měl pravdu, Jonginovi se ústa zaplnily horkou tekutinou, kterou bez sebemenších problémů spolkl. Neměl problémy, aby to spolkl. Udělal to už několikrát.

 

Sehun se chvíli vydýchával, když na sobě cítil, že může bez problémů odejít, tak to taky udělal. Neřekl Jonginovi jediné slovo a ani Jongin neřekl jemu ani slovo. Sehun se pomalu vyplížil z místnosti a vydal se jídelny, kde všichni jsou právě na obědě. Bude muset zase vymýšlet další výmluvu, proč jde pozdě, nemá zrovna v úmyslu jim říkat, že se nechal vykouřit od Jongina. Zaprvé by mu asi ani nevěřili a za druhé se opravdu není čím chlubit, Jongin je ten kdo, co se otočí za každou sukní, tedy v jeho případě spíš za každými kalhotami.

 

Jde tady čistě o potěšení, které Jongin z těch svých hodně zkušeností umí poskytnout a kdo je Sehun, aby to potěšení odmítal? Kdo by to odmítal v jeho věku? Opravdu asi nikdo. A co, že Jongina nemůže jinak vystát, to ho nezajímá, jediné, kdy ho Jongin zajímá je, když je před ním na kolenou nebo, když se pod ním svíjí a prosí o víc a jenom o víc a Sehun mu to je víc než ochotný dát.

 

Jen tehdy se o Jongina zajímá, jindy pro něho nemá cenu s ním ztrácet čas, je to zbytečné a jenom to, že se s Jonginem musí bavit, když to není při sexu, ho nehorázně štve. Nemůžu Jongina ani cítit, je zajímavé, že při sexu mu Jongin nevadí, je tomu naopak, ale jakmile je to jinak, tak má nevýslovnou chuť buď z něj strhat oblečení, aby jejich setkání mělo smysl, anebo má chuť ho praštit, ten kluk mu leze na nervy, vždycky tomu tak bylo, Sehun ani neví, proč ho nemá rád, ale je tomu tak.

 

Sehun se dostavil do jídelny a sedl si k ostatním a jenom čekal, než začne to jejich vyptávání. Kde byl? S kým byl? Proč se poslední dobou tak opozdívá a tak dále. Sehun nechápe co jim do toho je, on se taky nikoho nevyptává, je mu to jedno ať si každý dělá, co chce, je to jeho život a kdo je Sehun, aby mohl někomu mluvit do života, když ani on sám to nemá rád.

 

Seděli tu všichni. Jongdae se zasněně díval Joonmyunovým směrem, ten kluk je stejně zvláštní. Každému tvrdí, jak strašně már rád holky a jak by každou noc měl nejradši jinou, ale dívá se zasněně na Joonmyuna, který sedí pokaždé sám u oběda a nijak moc se s nikým nebaví, ale na Jongdaem je jasně vidět, že se mu Joonmyun líbí, ale bude to pořád zapírat, ale co je Sehunovi potom, chce si nalhávat, že není gay? Prosím, jen tak dál, je to jeho život.

 

Baekhyun jako pokaždé myslí, že se kolem něho točí celý vesmír a Chanyeol se snaží, aby pro něj všechno usnadnil, ale jenom co jsou sami, tak by byl Baek schopný pro Chanyeola udělat všechno co mu na očích vidí, ale Baek je ten typ, co nemá rád, když v něm někdo vidí slabocha, proto se to snaží takhle skrývat a Chanyeol, jako jeho věrný přítel, mu to umožňuje, on Baekhyuna až moc dobře zná a ví, že prostě musí vypadat, že má všechno pod kontrolou, proto ho nechá si myslet, že opravdu má všechno pod kontrolou a Baekhyun tomu věří, všichni Sehunovi kamarádi, jsou pro něj, jako otevřená kniha, Sehun nikdy neměl problém s tím, aby odhadl člověka a poznal jeho slabiny a silné stránky.

 

Pak tu sedí Yixing a jako vždycky pozoruje Yifana, jak se snaží házet hranolky do vzduchu a chytat je ústy, ale jak se dalo čekat, skoro všechno skončí na zemi, ale i tak tam Yixing sedí a bez sebemenšího pohnutí se jenom dívá na Yifana a přiblble se usmívá a jak se dá od Yifana čekat, ten si ničeho nevšimne, on si nikdy ničeho nevšimne, Yifan je zkrátka Yifan, on by nepochopil, co se mu snaží Yixing napovědět, ani kdyby se mu posadil do klína a vrhl se na něho, až tak na tom Yifan je.

 

A jako poslední tu sedí Minseok s Luhanem, kteří jsou v tom svém zasněném světe, do kterého patří jenom oni dva. Luhan si myslí, že nikdo neví, že jsou spolu, myslí si, že nikdo nevidí, jak se na sebe dívají, že nikdo nevidí, jak se pod stolem drží za ruce, myslí si, že si nikdo nevšimne, jak se s Minseokem každou chvíli někde vytratí a pak přijdou jako by se nic nedělo, jejich vlasy jsou rozcuchané, mají zarudlé tváře, ale nikdo si toho nevšimne, jenom Sehun.

 

Sehun si toho všimnul, ale nikdo jiný ne. Je to možná proto, že Jongdae se zajímá o Joonmyuna a nemá tak čas vidět věci, které se dějou kolem něho. Chanyeol a Baekhyun se zase jenom soustředí na sebe navzájem, Yixing se zase soustředí jenom na to, aby si Yifan konečně všiml jeho citů no a Yifan je zkrátka Yifan, ten by si toho nevšiml, ani kdyby se na sebe vrhli na sebe přímo tady v jídelně.

 

Jediný Sehun si všímá věc kolem sebe, a je to tím, že nemá nic jiného na práci. Každý kolem něho je zamilovaný a proto nemají čas si všímat jiných věcí, Sehun nikdy nebyl a doufá, že nikdy nebude zamilovaný, všechny to zaslepí a nejsou schopní vnímat nic kolem sebe a to Sehun nechce.

 

„Kde si byl?“ jak se dalo čekat, pořád ty samé otázky. Yixing se už asi pro dnešek přestal všímat Yifana a soustředí se na věci kolem sebe.

„Potřeboval jsem si odskočit,“ zamumlal Sehun.

„Nebudeš obědvat?“

„Ne, to už nestíhám, za chvíli bude zvonit a já musím na hodinu,“ Sehun je právě ve třetím ročníku na střední škole a tak jsou i jeho ostatní kamarádi co tu sedí. Některé hodiny mají spolu a jiné zase ne. I Jongin je ve třeťáku a bohužel, některé hodiny mají společné.

 

„Měli bychom jít, za chvíli bude zvonit,“ Chanyeol jenom přikývl a následoval Baekhyuna, ale když zašli za roh, tak Sehun zahlédl, jak Baek vzal Chanyeola za ruku a srovnal s ním krok, no co o něm říkal? Chanyeol pro něj moc znamená.

 

Všichni se pomalu začali zvedat a šli na svoje hodiny. Sehun má matiku a nemá jí s nikým z jeho kamarádů, na tu chodí sám, jediný, kdo tam je koho Sehun zná je Jongin a toho, by nejraději z té třídy vyhodil, oni spolu mají až moc společných hodin, až to pro Sehuna je otravné. Protože Jongin je ten typ, co při hodinách nemůže být zticha a vnímat výklad, ne samozřejmě, že on je ten typ, co neustále vyrušuje a jenom dělá povyk.

 

A Sehun má rád, když je o hodinách klid. Sehun se chce soustředit na výklad. Nechce doma zbytečně sedět nad učením, když stačí pozorně vnímat učitele a tím se i zároveň učit, ale to by nemohli na světě bejt kreténi, jako je Jongin, aby tenhle systém fungoval.

 

Sehuna se na chvíli zastavil na chodbě, jak šel do třídy. Nějak moc často dneska myslí na Jongina a to není rozhodně dobré znamení, proč na něho vůbec myslí? Proč se s ním vůbec zaobírá? Nechce nad tím přemýšlet, nechce se s ním vůbec okrádat o čas, je to zbytečné.

 

Předtím, než Sehun půjde na hodinu, si musí odskočit, ale jen co vešel na záchody, tak uslyšel, z jedné z kabinek, jak někdo sténá Jonginovo jméno. Sehun se na chvíli zastavil na místě, ale netrvalo to ani dvě vteřiny a byl tam odsud pryč a je mu jedno s kým tam byl. Sehun se o Jongina vůbec nezajímá. Jenom ho štve, že je Jongin všude kolem něho. Jenom ho štve, že je v jídelně, do které chodí Sehun, štve ho, že má ty samé hodiny, jako Sehun, štve ho, že bydlí naproti Sehunovi, štve ho, že je s jiným- ne tohle ho rozhodně neštve, je mu jedno komu jinému je Jongin ještě ochotný vykouřit, je mu jedno s kým je ochotný spát, tohle Sehuna vůbec nezajímá, je mu to jedno.

 

Sehun neví, proč musí zatínat pěst, aby se uklidnil, vůbec neví, proč to nepomáhá. Je naštvaný a neví na koho ani proč, ale je tak strašně vytočený, že se to nedá vydržet. Praštil pěstí do nejbližší zdi. Ještě jednou a ještě jednou, nemohl si pomoc. Po chvíli se uklidnil. Snažil se zhluboka dýchat. Po chvíli se uklidnil, ale když ucítil tu známou vůni, otočil se. Ve dveřích do třídy stál Jongin a nechal se líbat od nějakého kluka, kterého Sehun vůbec nezná. Po chvíli otřel oči a díval se Sehunovi zpříma do očí. Když se od něj ten kluk odtáhl, tak Jongin, ještě pořád sledoval Sehuna. Předtím, než se otočil a vešel do třídy, tak samozřejmě nezapomněl na Sehuna mrknout. A Sehun znovu praštil pěstí do zdi.

 

 

Uběhlo pár dní a všechno bylo stejné. Všechny dny se ubíraly stejným směrem a Sehunovi, to připadalo fádní a neměnné. Ale, co sedalo očekávat od života středoškoláka? Sehun se moc nevyžíval v tom, že by obcházel večírky anebo chodil do klubů, jednou za čas mu stačilo někde vyrazit, ale jinak neměl tu potřebu, aby byl obklopený davem, v davu měl pocit, že se nemůže nadechnout.

 

Stačilo mu, že se sešli s klukama a jenom tak někde poseděli a byli spolu, nemuseli být kolem lidi, které Sehun neznal. Sehun byl vždycky špatný v tom, aby si dělal nové přátelé, ale on je nepotřeboval, proč si dělat nové, když ty co už má naprosto stačí a berou Sehuna takového jaký je. Někdy je dost těžké s ním vyjít, má dost změny nálad, jen tak o nic se nestará, je dost komplikovaný.

 

Ale oni ho berou takového jaký je. Nikdy k němu neměli výhrady, nejspíš to bude tím, že se během těch let co se znají, naučili Sehuna chápat a rozumí mu. Znají ho a proto je pro něho to nejlepší, aby s nimi i nadále zůstal.

 

„Kam máš namířeno?“ Zeptal se Chanyeol, který se k němu připojil a ruku mu položil kolem ramen a přitáhl si ho blíž k sobě, samozřejmě, ještě Sehunovi nezapomněl rozcuchat vlasy. Skončila škola a Sehun si myslel, že půjde domů, ale asi se mýlí.

 

„Domů?“

„Ne, ne,“ zašklebil se Chanyeol a o chvíli později už se k nim připojil Baek.

„Člověk ho nechá chvíli o samotě a už se snaží ohmatávat jiný,“ ale to by ho nesměli znát a vědět, že to myslí, z legrace. Chanyeol se jenom na Baeka usmál a pohladil ho po tváři, ale od Sehuna se nehnul.

„Mám pocit, že když ho nechám jít, tak nám uteče.“

„Kam jim bych asi tak šel,“ zašeptal Sehun, ale Chanyeol ho slyšel a ještě víc si ho k sobě přivinul.

 

Nakonec všichni skončili na bubble tea. Není to tak, že by je Sehun musel nějak moc přemlouvat, všichni zbožňují bubble tea, jenom Sehun je ten, který to řekne nahlas. A všichni to o něm vědí. Luhan není o nic lepší, Sehun má takový pocit, že hned po Minseokovi je bubble tea druhá věc, kterou Luhan nejvíc zbožňuje.

 

Všichni si sedli k jednomu stolu a čekali, než jejich objednávka bude doručená.

 

„Dneska nám učitel na literaturu spojil do dvojic a bude se konat zase nějaký projekt.“ Stěžoval si Minseok, všichni vědí, že Minseok nemá tyhle skupinové práce rád. Vždycky skončí s někým, koho nesnáší.

 

„Nám zatím nic neříkal.“ Sehun tyhle skupinové práce taky nemá rád. Skoro všechny hodiny má sám, takže se nemůže domluvit s někým, koho zná.

„A měl si dneska literaturu?“

„No, neměl. Zítra.“

„Tak to se těš a už v hlavě vybírej, kdo by s tebou mohl být ve skupině, protože to je dlouhodobý projekt.“

„Ale ty máš literaturu s Luhanem, nemáš?“ Minseok jenom kývl na souhlas.

„Tak si nemusel přemýšlet, s kým budeš ve skupině.“

„Ne, to nemusel.“ Ale Sehun bude muset. Nemá nikoho ve třídě nikoho, s kým by se blíže znal anebo s kým by se bavil. Jediný, kdo tam je, je Jongin a ten rozhodně nepřipadá v úvahu. On je ten poslední, kdo by připadal v úvahu.

 

„Nevíte, kde je Jongdae?“ Zeptal se Yixing a až teď si Sehun uvědomil, že není s nimi.

„Zase s nějakou děvkou,“ vyjádřil se Yifan, to si opravdu ještě nevšiml, že Jongdae kope za jiný tým? Ale co se Sehun diví, je to Yifan.

 

„Neřekl bych, poslední dobou už tolik holky nevyhledává, přijde mi, že se chová divně,“ zamyšleně pronesl Luhan. Jak by se nechoval divně, když je zabouchlej do kluka? A myslel si o sobě, že je na holky a najednou bác. To musela bejt pro něj rána, zrovna pro něj.

 

„Ty sis toho všiml taky, že jo?“ naklonil se k němu Yixing a potichu mu zašeptal, aby je ostatní neviděli. Sehun jenom kývl, věděl o čem Yixing mluví, Yixing není zase tak nevnímaví, tedy pokud se zrovna nesoustředí na Yifana. Pokud ne, tak mu toho, taky moc neuteče.

 

„Viděl si ho?“ Zašeptal nazpátek Sehun.

„Potkal jsem ho na chodbě a řekl mi, že jde domů. Ale po chvíli jsem ho viděl, jak se baví s Joonmyunem, tak nevím, jestli šel s ním anebo ne.“ Sehun jenom přikývl.

 

„To je jedno. Nejspíš šel domů.“ Sehun se víc tímhle nezabýval. Po chvíli všichni dopili a rozhodli se jít domů.

 

 

Sehun šel dlouhou chodbou, nechtělo se mu na hodinu a tak se procházel školou, i jemu přišlo divné, že na něj zatím nikdo nepřišel. Ale učitelé si chodili kolem něho, jako když ho nevidí. Prošel kolem dveří, které vedou do jedné z tříd, ale jen co prošel kolem, tak se zase o pár kroků vrátil zpátky.

 

Slyšel z té třídy zvuky, ale nebyli to zvuky, lidí, kteří ve třídě hulákají a dělají povyk, tohle byl pláč. Dveře byli pootevřené, opatrně bez sebemenšího zvuku je otevřel a proklouzl dovnitř. Nevěděl, proč to udělal, nikdy se o ostatní nestaral, ale něco ho táhlo dovnitř, skoro jako by to ani nebyl on sám. Zní to divně, ale je to tak.

 

Opatrně udělal pár kroků, ale nikoho si hned nevšiml, jen co se pořádně rozhlédl po místnosti, našel postavu, která sedí zády ke zdi. Seděl v tom nejtemnějším koutě třídy ve výhledu na tu osobu Sehunovi bránili lavice. Proto se bez sebemenšího zamyšlení vydal k té postavě. V tu chvíli nemyslel.

 

V tu chvíli Sehun měl v hlavě naprosto prázdno a jenom šel kupředu, chtěl vědět, kdo to tam sedí. Tohle Sehunovi nebylo podobné, nikdy se nepletl do záležitostí cizích lidí, ale tady ho něco nenechalo, aby to nechal jenom tak. Nemohl.

 

Po pár krocích zaslechl známí hlas, ale nevěděl, co mu říká. Nevnímal ho. Proto se zaposlouchal do toho hlasu, co mu vlastně říká.

 

„Co tady chceš?“ Ten hlas Sehun zná, poznal by ho vždycky. Nevěděl co mu říct. Netušil, že tady najde právě jeho. Co zrovna Jonginovi má říct? Nikdy by si ani nepomyslel, že zrovna jeho najde v opuštěné třídě, jak se poddává citům a pláče. Proč zrovna Jongin? Stalo se mu něco? Nebo je zraněný?

 

Jen tyhle myšlenky proletěli Sehunovi hlavou, tak jeho postavu hned prozkoumával ze všem možných úhlům jestli není zraněný. Ale nevypadalo to, že by byl. Fyzicky vypadal Jongin v pořádku. Sehun nevěděl co mu říct, nevěděl co dělat. Čekal kohokoliv jenom jeho ne.

 

„Nemůžeš prostě odejít?“ Vyšel z Jongina až prosebný hlas.

 

Sehun na chvíli ztuhl na místě a nemohl se pohnout. Ten výraz v jeho obličeji mu nedal na výběr. Sehun chtěl jít a Jongina obejmout. Netušil proč, jestli kvůli tomu, že ho vidí v tomhle stavu, anebo kvůli tomu výrazu v jeho obličeji.

 

Než si Sehun stihl uvědomit, co dělá, tak si sedl vedle Jongina. Nic neřekl a ani Jongin. Seděli vedle sebe. Rameny se dotýkali. Sehun věděl, že Jongin potlačuje vzlyky a snaží se, aby vypadal, že bude v pořádku. Ale nedařilo se mu to.

 

Proto se po chvíli Sehun zvedl a chtěl odejít, ale než stihl udělat jediný krok, tak ho Jongin chytl za ruku. Sehun na něj shlédl a zase se k němu posadil, ale nepřerušil s ním oční kontakt a Jongin se mu díval přímo do očí. Měl je červené a tváře měl vlhké od slz. Sehun měl pocit, že celá tahle situace je absurdní, že zrovna oni dva tady sedí spolu, bok po boku, ale je to tak.

 

„Chci zapomenout,“ bylo, co slyšel před tím než se k němu Jongin naklonil a políbil Sehuna. A jako pokaždé mu Sehun polibek opětoval. Moc často mezi nimi k polibků, na rty nedocházelo, bylo to jenom výjimečně, ale dnes to Sehunovi přišlo správné. Nebylo to mezi nimi o tom, aby každý dostal, co chce. Tohle bylo něco mnohem víc. Bylo to jiné, bylo to jemné. Bylo to něžné, bylo poprvé, co si Sehun vytváří tuhle vzpomínku právě s Jonginem.

 

Je to zcela jiné. A Sehunovi se líbí, že je to jiné. Neví co se s Jonginem děje. Neví, proč je Jongin tady ve třídě a je na tom tak, jak je. Ale všechno jde v jednom momentu stranou. Vše co je teď Sehun schopný vnímat jsou Jonginovi rty.

 

Jejich polibek netrval dlouho. Jongin se po chvíli odtáhl a podíval se na Sehuna takovým pohlede, že Sehun měl nutkání opět Jongina obejmout, ale nemohl to udělat, neměl na to dost odvahy a proto, když se od něj Jongin odtáhl, tak Sehun jenom seděl a pozoroval, jak mu zase po tvářích stékají slzy a netušil co je jejich příčinou, ale chtěl to vědět, chtěl Jongina utěšit, chtěl být s ním a to ho na tom nejvíc děsilo.

 

Sehun se zvedl a opustil třídu. Nechal Jongina za sebou, nechal za sebou ten pocit, že chce být s ním, nechal za sebou pocit, že ho chce opět políbit, nechal za sebou všechny možné pocity, co se týkají Jongina, protože kdo je Jongin v Sehunově životě, aby se kvůli němu takhle cítil?

 

Nikdo. Jongin není nikdo, kdo by pro Sehuna něco znamenal. Proto neměl vůbec žádné výčitky svědomí, když ho tam nechal samotného v slzách, proč by měl, Jongin je pro něj nic. Celou cestu si to musel v hlavě opakovat, musel si to v hlavě opakovat celý den, celou noc. Musel si opakovat, že Jongin pro něj není nikdo. Protože Sehun už přestával věřit sám sobě, proto si to musel neustále opakovat jako mantru.

 

Jongin pro mě nic neznamená. Nestarám se o něj.

 

Ale s každým slovem, které opakovat to pro Sehuna bylo těžší a těžší.

 

 

 

Jen co vešel Sehun do třídy, tak automaticky pohledem vyhledal Jongina, který seděl na svém obvyklém místě, ale vypadal jinak. Byl skleslý, nesmál se, neměl kolem lidi, které obvykle má. Byl sám. A Sehun se musel v hlavě napomínat, aby od něj odvrátil zrak. Když tak učinil, tak se vydal ke svému běžnému místu a posadil se, ale než si to stihl uvědomit, tak jeho zrak, zase sklouzl k Jonginovi. Sehun chtěl vědět co s ním děje. Tohle už se ani nesnažil sám sobě nalhávat, chce vědět co se s ním děje. Nic jiného to není jenom čirá zvědavost ze Sehunovi strany, zná Jongina dost dlouho na to, aby se o něj mohl zajímat, ale tím to začíná a i končí.

 

Sehun došel k závěru, že je to jenom čirá zvědavost. Proč jinak by se o něj najednou tak zajímal, proč zrovna o něj? Protože je zvědavý a chce vědět, co se mu stalo, nic víc v tom není, co by v tom taky bylo jiného, vždyť Jongin je nikdo.

 

Učitel vešel do třídy a Sehun už se snažil, aby se věnoval výkladu, než aby přemýšlel opět na Kimem Jonginem. Věnoval se literatuře a po chvíli jim učitel řekl o jejich skupinovém projektu, který bude trvat dost dlouho a Sehun si vzpomněl, že se o tom před pár dny bavil s Minseokem. Ale Sehunovi to úplně vypadlo z hlavy a teď netuší s kým má ten projekt udělat. Nepřemýšlel nad tím.

 

On na něj někdo zbyde, kdo nebude s nikým. Někdo takový vždycky zbyde. Jenže jejich učitel, měl zřejmě jiné představy o tom, jak se rozdělí na projekt.

 

„Včera v jedné ze tříd se to strhlo v jednu velkou hádku, kdo s kým bude ve dvojici a dnes nehodlám zažít to samé znovu. Proto jsem vás už pro tenhle projekt rozhodil do dvojic. A ne, nepůjde to změnit, tohle rozhodnutí je konečné. Nechám vám na stole seznam. Takže se podívejte, kdo s kým bude a teď k zadání. Bude se jednat o to, aby si každá dvojice vybrala jednoho spisovatele či spisovatelku. A zjistíte o něm či ní, proč se stali spisovateli, zjistíte, jaký vedli život, zjistíte všechno, co budete moci, proč napsali ty knihy, které napsali, co je k tomu vedlo? Bude to dlouhodobý projekt, který bude velmi rozsáhlí a vaše konečná známka na konci roku tímto projektem bude velmi ovlivněná, proto si na tom dejte opravdu záležet. To by mělo být všechno, kdo má nějaké dotazy, tak se ptejte teď.“

 

Ve třídě se spustil hluk, všichni se ptali na dotazy, co se týkalo projektu. A tak to pokračovalo až do konce hodiny. Sehun se do tohoto rozhovoru nijak nepletl. Bylo mu to jedno, co potřeboval, to věděl a víc se ptát nepotřeboval. Proto si po zbytek hodiny Sehun položil hlavu na lavici a snažil se nevnímat ten hluk kolem něho.

 

„Do příští hodiny máte za úkol vybrat si spisovatele. A pak začnete pracovat na projektu datum ukončení je první týden v červnu, takže máte opravdu hodně času, ale nepodceňoval bych to. Chci nejméně dvacet A4 stran o samotném spisovateli, potom chci, abyste vybrali pět jeho knih a o každé knize udělali rozbor na pět stran, pokud bude chtít někdo něco dodat, tak klidně, tohle je všechno.“ Tímhle učitel opustil třídu a Sehun se začal balit, ale když vycházel z dveří, tak se vrátil, aby se podíval s kým je ve dvojici, ale musel si počkat až tam odsud zmizí ten dav, který se tam rozčiloval nad učitelovým roztřízením. Ale stejně je jim to k ničemu, když tam odsud všichni odešli, tak se Sehun vydal k papíru a hledal svoje jméno, ale jakmile spatřil, kdo je napsaný vedle něho, tak hned pohledem vyhledal jeho místo ve třídě a on ještě pořád seděl na svém místě a díval se nepřítomně z okna.

 

Ale asi vycítil, že se na něj někdo dívá a otočil se k Sehunovi. Ale Sehun se otočil a opustil třídu. Nevěděl, jak zrovna oni dva spolu budou pracovat, nevěděl, jak se k němu po poslední události vůbec chovat. Jediné co chtěl, je aby od něj byl co nejdál, ale to je teď nemožné. Musí spolu mluvit, musí spolupracovat.

 

Ale jediné co Sehun chtěl, bylo držet se od Kima Jongina co nejdál.

 

 

 

Nemluvil s ním. A ani Jongin se s ním nesnažil nijak navázat rozhovor a za to byl Sehun jedině rád. Celou noc přemýšlel o tom jejich projektu a došel k závěru, že bude nejlepší, když i rozdělí, kdo jaké bude vyhledávat informace a potom to jenom spojí dohromady. Takhle to půjde taky. Nemusí se kvůli tomu nijak vídat, nemusí kvůli tomu Jongina vůbec vidět.

 

Ale nemá cenu více jejich rozhovor oddalovat. Chce, aby si rozdělili úkoly, taky se domluvili, že opravdu není o co stát, když budou spolupracovat, z toho by nic dobrého nevzešlo, pro obě strany a proto to chce, hned v začátku Jonginovi dát jasně najevo, jak oni dva na tom jsou.

 

Sehun se zvedl ze židle, kde seděl u lavice a vydal se směrem k Jonginovi, proč čekat? Chce to vyřešit hned teď, jinak se to bude jenom prodlužovat a Sehun nad tím stráví další probděnou noc, a už teď má kruhy pod očima, že je skoro nemožné je zakrýt a ze všeho je hned nervózní.

 

Došel k Jonginovi, který se zase díval nepřítomným pohledem z okna, ale to nebylo to, co Sehuna znepokojilo, byli ty jeho oči, které vypadali, jako kdyby snad celou noc propařil anebo v horším případě probrečel.

 

Otázka, ale zní.

 

Proč?

 

Poslední dobou není Jongin to co býval, je s ním něco hodně špatně a Sehun chce vědět co. Nedokáže se zbavit pocitu, že je něco špatně. Opravdu špatně.

 

„Chceš něco?“ zeptal se Jongin roztřeseným hlasem. Musel si odkašlat, aby jeho hlas zněl, tak jak má. Co to s ním sakra je?

 

„Chci se domluvit na tom projektu,“ o co jiného by asi tak šlo.

„Jakej projekt?“

„Ten na literaturu.“

„A co s ním?“

„Musíme vybrat nějakýho spisovatele,“ co to s ním je? Vypadá to, jako kdyby byl úplně mimo. Vždyť na té hodině včera byl. Sehun to ví. Nemohl se přestat dívat jeho směrem. Byl tam.

„A proč my dva?“

„Díval ses vůbec do toho zasranýho papíru?“

„Do jakýho papíru?“

„Do toho papíru, kde je napsaný, že tenhle super projekt máme udělat spolu!“

„Já s tebou?“ Sehun na to už neměl sílu, co to s ním sakra je? Jenom se otočil a odešel ze třídy. Jongin byl vždycky kretén, ale tohle? Tohle u něj za ty poslední roky co ho zná, vidí poprvé, opravdu s ním není něco v pořádku, a Sehun zjistí co s ním je.

 

Naštvaně si rukou prohrábl vlasy na hlavě, byl tak naštvaný. Šel chodbou až ke klučičím záchodům, kam vešel a opřel se o umyvadlo a podíval se na sebe do zrcadla, vypadá strašně a je to vina jenom jednoho člověka.

 

Pustil vodu a omyl si studenou vodou obličej, když se narovnal, tak v odraze zrcadla spatřil za sebou ještě někoho. Ani neslyšel, že by sem někdo vešel. Byl to Jongin. To si dělá snad legraci ne? Sehun se jenom nahlas hořce zasmál, ale jakmile spatřil Jonginův obličej, tak toho nechal. Po tvářích se mu skutálely slzy, které už nemohl déle zadržovat.

 

Jongin k němu přistoupil blíž a omotal si ruce kolem Sehunova pasu. Přitiskl se k němu celým tělem. Čelem se opřel o Sehunova záda. A tahle tam stáli. Sehun nebyl schopný pohybu, jenom tam stál a vstřebával to teplo, které se mu od druhého mladíka dostávala.

 

V jednu chvíli by Jongina nejraději praštil, ale teď, je to jiné, chtěl ho chránit. Chce ho mít u sebe. Chce vědět, co se děje. Chce vědět, že je v pořádku, to v tuhle chvíli je to na čem záleží, aby byl Jongin v pořádku a to očividně není. A Sehun chce vědět co s ním je.

 

„Jsi v…“nedonutil se to říct celé, jeho vlastní hlas jako by ho probral z nějakého transu. Podíval se, jak silně Jonginovi ruce svírají jeho tělo, jako by snad bez jeho opory, nebyl schopný ani stát, ale to je nesmysl, tohle je Jongin.

 

Je to Jongin.

 

Sehun se mu prudce vysmekl z objetí. Co to sakra dělají? A zrovna oni dva? A na co ještě před pár vteřinami myslel, aby byl v pořádku? To určitě, Sehun se musí z jeho blízkosti dostat, tak je to. Kvůli němu, je všechno špatně.

 

„Zase utíkáš?“ Nezastavili ho ty slova, ale ten hlas. Zněl zlomeně. Sehun se ve dveřích pomalu otočil Jonginovým směrem.

 

„Cože?“

 

„Utíkáš, tak jako pokaždé. Nevšiml sis toho? Neustále před něčím utíkáš. Ne před něčím, přede mnou.“

 

„Chápeš to špatně. Jenom se chráním.“ Sehun neutíkal. Neměl důvod proč, by od Jongina utíkal.

„Před čím?“

„Sám před sebou.“ Byla to pravda. Kdyby tu zůstal, věděl by, že by Jongina nedokázal odstrčit a až by se Jongin rozhodl, že je konec, tak jediný, kdo by trpěl je Sehun a tomu se chce za každou cenu vyhnout, nemá smysl, aby trpěl pro někoho jako je Jongin.

 

Dál se nezastavoval a odešel. Nechal tam Jongina stát s tím prosebným pohledem v očích. Ale ani ten pohled ani jeho slzy, ani jeho hřejivé objetí ho nedonutili, aby se vrátil. Ne pokud jde o Jongina.

 

Sehun měl pocit, že se momentálně všechno v jeho životě točí kolem Kima Jongina a to ho děsilo, nechtěl, aby to tak bylo, chtěl zase zpátky to, co měl předtím, ale co to bylo? Co tak strašně chce zpátky, že není ochotný proto nic riskovat, co to je?

 

Je to pocit, že je v bezpečí a že mu nemůže nikdo ublížit. Nikdo k němu nemůže, protože Sehun k sobě nikoho nepustí a hlavně ne Jongina u kterého věděl, že kdyby ho pustil za svojí obranou zeď, byl by to on, kdo by nakonec trpěl.

 

Sehun ví, že je zbabělec.

 

 

„Co tady děláš?“

„Ani nevím,“ Sehun seděl na školní střeše. A jenom se nepřítomně díval do dáli, než ho vyrušil Jongdae. On byl jedinej, kdo o tomhle místě věděl. Nikdo o tom nikomu jinému neřekli. Proč by taky měli, bylo to jejich útočiště a Sehun toho využíval dost často.

 

„Co sem přivedlo tebe?“

„Pravdu?“ Sehun jenom kývl. Jongdae se zhluboka nadechl a zavřel oči, když začal mluvit.

„Potřebuju přemýšlet. Myslím, že sem gay.“ To mu to, ale dalo, než na to přišel.

„Nech mě hádat. Kim Joonmyun,“ mrkl na Jongdaeho a ten jenom přikývl.

„Jak to víš?“

„Měl bys být opatrnější, když se ti někdo líbí, lidi v tvém okolí mají oči. A ty tvoje byli neustále na Joonmyunovi.“

„Vážně?“ zeptal se Jongdae, který už seděl vedle Sehuna. Ale Sehun jenom kývl na souhlas.

„Tak jako ty tvoje zase na Jonginovi?“

„O čem to mluvíš?“

„No tak Sehunnie, vážně? Já ti odpovím upřímně, měl bys taky. Je to hned lepší, můžeš se nadechnout.“ Upřímnost? Sehun sám nic neví, tak jak má odpovědět, Jongdaemu popravdě.

 

„Já netuším co se se mnou děje. Ve všem mám zmatek.“

„A proč máš ve všem zmatek?“

„Kvůli Jonginovi. Všechno je to kvůli němu. Poslední dobou je všechno na co se dokážu soustředit, jenom chci, aby byl v pořádku, ale poslední dobou je s ním něco špatně a já nevím co.“ Tohle je pravda. Sehun chce vědět co s ním je, jenom má strach, že pokud si Jongina pustí až moc k sobě, bude to on, kdo se zraní.

 

„Ty to nevíš? Jde o jeho otce. Měl autonehodu, je to pár dní. Nepřežil to.“

„Cože? Jak to, že to nevím?“

„Myslím, že ses až moc zaobíral sebou a svými pocity než aby, si se jenom na chvíli zastavil a popřemýšlel o něm. Stačilo, jenom aby si ho nechal mluvit, stačilo být s ním.“ Jongdae měl pravdu. Sehun byl tak moc zahleděný do sebe, že nevnímal co se děje kromě něho. Staral se jenom o sebe, staral se jenom o to, aby on se nezranil, ale že lidi kolem něho jsou daleko víc zranění a potřebují někoho, to ho nezajímalo.

 

Než si Sehun uvědomil, co dělá, jeho tělo reagovalo samo od sebe. Postavil se a beze slova odešel. Mířil přímo k Jonginovi domů. Musí s ním mluvit, musí ho vidět, musí se omluvit.

 

Netrvalo Sehunovi dlouho než se dostal k předním dveřím jejich domu. Ale najednou Sehun znervózněl, co když ho Jongin nebude chtít vidět? Nemohl by se mu divit. Ale Sehun sebral všechnu odvahu, co v sobě našel a zazvonil. Čekal a čekal, až když zaslechl kroky, tak se musel opět zhluboka nadechnout. Ve dveřích se objevila Jonginova matka celá v černém.

 

„Sehune, co ty tady?“

„Je Jongin doma?“ jeho matka jenom kývla, zavolala na něho.

„Upřímnou soustrast,“ zašeptal Sehun, Jonginova matka jenom kývla slabě hlavou a když se Jongin objevil ve dveřích tak se zase někde ztratila v domě.

 

„Co tu chceš?“

„Chci s tebou mluvit.“

„Teď se to nehodí. Já musím pomoc mamce, musíme zařídit všechno na pohřeb a ségra ještě nedorazila domů, musím jí za chvíli vyzvednout na letišti a já teď…“Jeho slova se pomalu vytrácela, ztrácela do dáli a zbyl po nich jenom šepot. Sehun neváhal a Jongina objal. Měl pocit, že mladík před ním by se mohl každou chvíli zhroutit. Opatrně zavřel vchodové dveře do domu a ještě víc si k sobě Jongina přitáhl do náruče. A Jongin ho objal a Sehun jenom cítil, jak se mladík v jeho sevření třese a slabě vzlyká.

 

„Už neodcházej. Jestli i ty odejdeš, tak já…“slova se zase nedostávali, ale to vůbec nevadilo. Jongin byl v jeho náručí. Na tom záleželo, Sehun měl pocit, že konečně, že se konečně může nadechnout, když cítil, Jongina u sebe.

 

„Neodejdu.“ A Sehun to myslel vážně, neodejde. Netušil, co s nimi bude dál, nevěděl, co mají mezi sebou za vztah, ale na tom teď vůbec nezáleželo, to všechno se vyřeší.


End file.
